El Mejor Niñero
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Draco necesita cuidar de su primo por unos días, e intentar no matar al padrino del pequeño en ese espacio de tiempo. Será fácil, ¿verdad? - Drarry


**Gracias a las más trabajadoras betas del mundo: Bella y Meliza, sin ellas no habría nada que publicar!**

\- Perdón, mamá, pero, ¿qué quieres decir con "necesitas cuidar a Teddy"?

\- Exactamente eso, Draco. Andrómeda está muy mal con aquella infección en los pulmones. Voy a quedarme con ella en el hospital, entonces, tú debes cuidar de Teddy.

\- Somos abominablemente ricos, creo que podemos pagar por una niñera. - Draco argumentó, sorprendido con la idea loca de su madre.

Narcisa irguió una única ceja para él, eso nunca era bueno.

\- ¿Y crees que no pensé en eso? Además de ser tu deber, porque Teddy es familia, ya intenté conseguir una niñera, pero ellas no estaban dispuestas a cuidarlo, sabes que la mayoría nos odia por mortífagos y le deprecia porque es hijo de un hombre lobo. - Ella informó. - Pero no te preocupes, siempre puedo rebajarme y pedir ayuda a Molly Weasley.

Draco negó rápidamente. Su madre era la maestra en manipulación, una dosis de chantaje emocional y un golpe en su orgullo con unas pocas palabras. Se acomodó en el sofá y se puso serio.

\- Voy a cuidar de Edward, claro. Estaba reacio porque mi experiencia con niños es cero. - Draco dijo. - Pero claro que no necesitamos pedir ayuda a Molly Weasley. ¿Quién le está cuidando ahora?

El rubio sabía que su tía estaba en el hospital desde hace dos días, incluso ya la había visitado con flores, chocolates y libros para distraerla. Su madre y su tía Andrómeda habían hecho las paces después de la guerra mientras él estuvo detenido aguardando juicio. Las dos se quedaron en paz, ambas concordaron que la familia era demasiado preciosa y cada vez más pequeña, que ya no restaban motivos para continuar cambiando cartas frías y anuales después de tanto dolor y perdida.

\- Harry Potter, es su padrino después de todo. Pero mañana el chico tiene que volver a sus lecciones en la Academia de Aurores. - Dijo, suspirando. - Si tu padre estuviera en casa podría ayudar.

Draco sabía que ella sufría por el alejamiento de su marido, podían decir lo que fuera, pero sus padres se amaban y él lo sabía. Había prácticamente nada que Lucius Malfoy no haría a pedido de su esposa, y eso incluía cuidar al hijo de un hombre lobo que era su sobrino-nieto político.

\- Luego va a estar en casa, madre. - La animó, faltaban sólo ciento veintinueve días, los había contado esa mañana.

\- Tienes razón. - Ella sonrió. - Entonces, ya que vas a cuidar de él, espero que hoy te quedes con Harry en la casa de Andrómeda para aprender lo básico.

\- Hago un excelente biberón. Edward siempre toma todo y me sonríe. - Draco se defendió, a él le gustaba el pequeño, sólo deseaba que creciera más rápido para poder hacer cosas más interesantes que ser mono y dar unos pasitos temblorosos antes de ponerse a rastras nuevamente.

\- Cariño, eso es la parte más sencilla y ni el diez por ciento de cuidar a un niño de esa edad. Tendrás que alimentarlo con comida de verdad y no leche, cambiar los pañales, bañarlo...

\- Si Potter puede hacerlo, yo también puedo. - Draco dijo, terco.

\- Prométeme que vas a comportarte, Draco. No estamos en posición de crear conflictos con Harry Potter. Es el héroe del mundo mágico, una palabra de él puede acabar con nuestro nombre aún más. - Ella dijo gravemente, y él sabía que se refería a la situación de su padre más que a la situación de la familia en la sociedad.

\- Voy a comportarme, lo prometo - Draco dijo.

\- Muy bien, no sé cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme en el hospital. Tu tía no está bien.

Draco miró con detenimiento el rostro impasible de su madre, listo para leer cualquier cambio que le dijera si mentía.

\- ¿Está muy mal? ¿Edward perderá a alguien más?

\- No lo sé. - Contestó con un suspiro triste. - Es una infección mágica, pero las pociones no están funcionando como deberían... está vencida. Perder a su hija fue un golpe muy duro, los medimagos creen que eso dificulta el tratamiento.

\- Entiendo. - Draco dijo, sabiendo que el estado de ánimo de un mago o bruja era esencial para una buena salud. La magia siempre fue misteriosa, las muertes por tristeza en magos eran muchas dependiendo de la época.

\- Entonces, me quedaré allá para ponerle juicio en la cabeza. - Narcissa informó, alisando arrugas inexistentes en su falda. - Sabes cómo es, hacerla saber que la resucitaré para matarla si se deja morir.

\- Claro, mamá. - Draco concordó, con una sonrisa. - Eso siempre es eficiente. Y quédate tranquila, Edward estará muy bien cuidado.

X~x~X

Draco y Potter estaban en medio de una guerra de miradas. Plata y esmeralda peleaban para saber quién iba a rendirse primero.

\- Potter, no puedes hablar en serio. - El rubio dijo.

\- ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? - Harry preguntó, molesto.

Él y Malfoy sólo estaban juntos desde hace cuarenta minutos. El rubio había sido educado al llegar a la casa de su tía, eso le dejó desencajado, ya que esperaba arrogancia y mala leche. Imaginaba que Narcissa tendría que obligarlo a cuidar del primo a punta de varita, pero la sonrisa que Malfoy dio a Teddy cuando lo cogió en brazos y lanzó hacia arriba fue linda y verdadera. Harry ignoró el revuelo en su estómago al ver al rubio reír abiertamente y dejarse abrazar por el nene, mientras hacía cara seria al oír el parloteo sin sentido de Teddy. Que a Malfoy le gustaba su primo, Harry lo sabía, pero pensó que sería un desastre para lidiar con él, ya pensaba que tendría que pedir una licencia de sus clases y despertar a la prensa nuevamente. Cuando fue aceptado sin terminar la escuela ni prestar los exámenes, fue el escándalo del mes, le vendría bien no tener que pedir otra concesión, por eso, hizo un esfuerzo para no hechizar al rubio terco.

\- Seguro que hay un hechizo para hacer eso. - Afirmó, frunciendo la nariz con disgusto.

\- Los pañales mágicos no dejan cualquier olor, y sí, puedes desaparecer los pañales, pero sólo después que están bien lejos de Teddy. En serio, no intentes desaparecerlos cuando los tenga puestos, puedes lastimarlo o perjudicar su capacidad de tener hijos después. Además, hay que limpiarlo usando esos pañuelos húmedos, o bañarle. Nada de hechizos de limpieza. - Harry completó, severamente, sosteniendo las piernitas gorditas de Teddy y enseñando los movimientos.

Draco se dijo a si mismo que era fuerte, que podría lidiar con un pañal lleno de fluidos corporales. Y definitivamente, estaba poniendo atención en lo que Potter decía, no en los movimientos bonitos de él, ni en la manera que sus brazos estaban más fuertes, con los músculos apretados en la camiseta ceñida. ¿Que no podría comprar algo de su talla? ¿Necesitaba elegir ropas tan ajustadas? ¿Y cómo se volvió tan fuertecito? Estaba para comerse. Tal vez el entrenamiento de los aurores era más físico que mágico en el comienzo.

\- Aquí lo tienes. Limpio y perfumado. - Harry afirmó, tendiéndole el bebé sonriente.

\- De la manera que me gusta. - Draco dijo, sosteniendo a su primo y besándole la suave mejilla, ganando un beso baboso en agradecimiento. - Edward, ya hablamos de tu exceso de saliva.

\- Tiene once meses, Malfoy. - Harry dijo, rodando los ojos. - Y todos le llaman Teddy, incluso tu madre. Déjate de estupideces.

\- Edward es un nombre muy elegante, y no me quedo criticando la manera en que le haces voces ridículas para a él, ¿o sí? - Draco preguntó, dejándose vencer por su temperamento, para luego arrepentirse, no deseaba empeorar la situación de su padre o estresar a su madre con peleas con Potter.

Harry por su parte, se sintió culpable por pinchar a Malfoy, era muy bueno con Teddy y le tenía mucho cariño, sólo no tenía práctica para el día-a-día.

\- Mira, lo siento. Estoy ansioso por la enfermedad de Andrómeda.

Draco inhaló el aire con ruido, pero asintió.

\- Está bien, ahora, háblame de la comida. ¿A qué hora le das almuerzo? ¿Qué cosas come? Y cena antes que los adultos, ¿verdad?

Harry respiró hondo y pasó a explicar la rutina de Teddy, luchando contra las ganas de pedir que Malfoy le devolviera el niño, que continuaba en sus brazos parloteando adorablemente mientras jugaba con la pajarita negra que el rubio usaba aquel día. ¿Podría ser más pijo? Mientras hablaba, Draco usaba una pluma de repetición para apuntar exactamente lo que Harry decía, el rubio realmente era muy cuidadoso con lo que estudiaba, Hermione adoraría tener a alguien tan detallista como ella para charlar. Era chistoso, los dos serían excelentes amigos si no fueran tan opuestos en sus vidas sociales y creencias.

El resto del día fue ocupado. Tuvo que explicar todo, Malfoy tenía varias preguntas y se quedó horrorizado cuando Harry intentó dar a su primo comida que calentó en el microondas, el idiota arrogante le llamó cuidador negligente, alejó el plato de Teddy y se puso él mismo a pelar papas y preparar carne a su primo, y todo eso sin dejar de mirar a Harry con desaprobación. El moreno contuvo las ganas de reír, si Malfoy supiera que se veía mono haciendo esa cara mientras lidiaba con las papas, seguro que dejaría de hacerlo. Ahora, que ya lo veía fuera de la escuela y todo educado con su tía y madre, podía darse cuenta que no era tan idiota cómo hizo parecer en Hogwarts.

\- Es comida casera, sólo estuvo congelada. - Harry afirmó, cuando el rubio volvió a murmurar sobre su incompetencia al tener todo listo y empezar a alimentar Teddy, que se tragaba todo con apetito.

\- Si el olor es malo, el sabor debe ser peor. Es por eso que Edward estaba escupiendo todo. Pobre de mi primo. - Draco dijo, entrenando sus habilidades de dar comida al bebé, y quedándose satisfecho al ver que no había puré en su pelo, solo en las mejillas y quijada. Era una victoria.

Incluso Harry tuvo que admitir a si mismo que a Malfoy le estaba yendo muy bien, por eso, esperó muy comportadito, sin hacer mención al puré en el suelo o en el chaleco de Malfoy. Esperó que terminara todo y llevó a los dos para la última lección del día: el baño.

A Draco realmente le gustaría poder decir que estaba poniendo atención a lo que Potter decía, pero era muy difícil concentrarse en instrucciones sobre pompas y juegos, cuando Potter tenía la camiseta mojada, aparentemente a Teddy le gustaba tirar montones de agua, pegada a su cuerpo de manera indecente. Draco no era de hierro, era un joven gay saludable, no sería humano si no estuviera más interesado en los pectorales marcados del aprendiz de auror que en el niño en la bañera. Seguro que podría lamer las gotitas que escurrían por su cuello y hacer un camino hacía aquellos pezones marcados.

\- ¡Malfoy! La toalla. - Potter gritó, acabando con su fantasía. Maldito cara-rajada, siquiera le dejaba fantasear en paz.

\- No es necesario gritar. - Dijo, con dignidad, cogiendo la toalla que era básicamente un osito, tenía orejas, ¿por qué una toalla necesita orejas?

\- Ya era la tercera vez que te lo pedía. - Potter dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Mirando algo que te gustó?

Draco tragó duramente, el Potter que recordaba no daría respuestas de ese tipo. ¿Cuándo se volvió mínimamente inteligente?

\- Miraba tu falta de habilidad para bañar a Edward. Hay más agua en el suelo que en la bañera. - Dijo, pidiendo a todas las deidades brujas que su vergüenza no se reflejara en su cara.

\- Oye, tu primo es terrible, ya verás que terminarás los baños con él todo mojado. - Harry se defendió de la acusación.

Ignorando al moreno fuerte y mojado que tenía al frente, Draco se arrodilló, sacó a Teddy de la bañera.

\- Listo, Edward, ya estás a salvo de las manos torpes de tu padrino.

Harry dio otra sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Si te gusta, puedo probar que tengo manos muy habilidosas. Soy experto en hacer maravillas con una varita.

Draco se quedó horrorizado y salió rápidamente de allí. Definitivamente, prefería el Potter sin seso.

X~x~X

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con llevarlo a tu casa? ¿Estás loco? Tienes que cuidarlo aquí. - Potter dijo, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Draco se pusiera a la defensiva.

\- Entiendo que Grimmauld Place es un tugurio actualmente, realmente inadecuado para cualquier forma de vida, pero Malfoy Manor está en perfectas condiciones, tiene un jardín maravilloso y mi antiguo cuarto de juegos, Edward va a amar todo. Además, no tiene varias cosas muggles que no sé usar.

Harry respiró hondo, pero soltó con mala cara al final:

\- Esa es la casa de Teddy, y Malfoy Manor es el lugar donde vivió Voldemort. - Potter dijo, con desafío, notando como Draco temblaba al oír el nombre, se sintió un poco culpable, pero no dejaría a su ahijado en aquella casa. - El hombre, que si piensas bien, fue el responsable por la muerte de sus padres. Y sólo Merlin sabe qué tipo de cosa tiene en aquel lugar, no quiero a mi ahijado allá.

Draco tuvo ganas de golpear la cara de Potter, o por lo menos, tirarle unas verdades a la cara, pero se limitó a cerrar bien la boca. No podía entrar en una pelea con el niño-que-vivió, el chico de oro del Ministerio, no cuando eso podía reflejarse en la suerte de su padre. Fue con eso en mente que se tragó la ofensa, y pensó que el sabor amargo era peor que frijoles sabor vómito.

\- Está bien, vendré temprano. - Dijo, visiblemente contrariado y molesto, girando el cuerpo y saliendo de la casa.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, toda la civilidad y tenue paz que construyeran se fue por tierra.

X~x~X

Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hablar el mínimo con Potter por la mañana, cosa que no fue muy difícil, ya que el moreno le puso a Teddy en brazos con cara de sueño y como un zombi. Un zombi usando nada más que bóxer que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, que descarado. Típico de él no tener nada de decoro o planeamiento, ya que siquiera le dio los buenos días antes de murmurar que tenía que arreglarse o iba a retrasarse, Draco admiró su trasero mientras subía la escalera, pero que tuviera un culo de infarto, no sacaba lo idiota que era.

Fue Teddy quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya que odiaba despertarse antes que estuviera listo y se puso totalmente mañoso, lloriqueando y sorbiendo la naricita. Draco se fue con él hacía la cocina para hacer un biberón, cuando terminó, volvió al salón, donde se sentó en el sofá y acostó al niño en su brazo, donde Teddy pasó a succionar su leche con cara contenta.

\- Me voy, si quieres algo o tienes una emergencia, puedes llamarme a la Central. Y tu madre está en el hospital si algo más grave pasa y...

\- Vete, Potter. - Draco dijo, sin alterar la voz o mirar en dirección al otro, esperando que ese fuera su tono más frío y distante.

El moreno no contestó, y Draco sólo se relajó cuando oyó cerrar la puerta.

\- Tu padrino es un imbécil. - Dijo para el bebé, acariciando sus rizos suaves.

X~x~X

Harry esperaba por todo tipo de problema que podía suceder en el primer día de Draco Malfoy cuidando a Teddy, pero nada de lo que imaginó le preparó para recibir el patronus de un compañero de entrenamiento avisándole que el rubio idiota estaba en la central de aurores, mientras Teddy se quedaba en un soporte en su pecho y él se rehusaba a entregárselo a cualquiera.

Fue por eso, que el héroe del mundo mágico llegó al Ministerio corriendo, sin aire y todo rojo, sólo para encontrar a Malfoy con una mano en la cintura delgada, mientras la otra reposaba en la barriguita de Teddy, que pegado a su pecho, jugaba feliz con los dedos del primo, principalmente con el anillo familiar, cuya piedra cambiaba de colores. El rubio tenía una cara agria, lanzando miradas airadas en la dirección del hombre con la nariz ensangrentada. Harry encontró raro que Dawlish no hubiera sanado a la víctima.

\- ¿Malfoy, qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué mi ahijado está en la estación de aurores? - Preguntó, molesto. - ¿No podrías dejar para ser un idiota cuando no estuvieras con el bebé? ¿Y qué pensará tu madre? ¿No ves que así la defraudas? Estás en libertad condicional, maldita sea. No tienes sesos y la pobre confío en ti para que...

\- Confío en mi hijo para defender a su primo. - La voz helada de Narcisa hizo que Harry tuviera ganas de encogerse. La mujer estaba exactamente tras él, y cuando giró el cuerpo, su mirada estaba clavada en su rostro. - Admito que podría haber usado un hechizo y no los puños, pero creo que fue efectivo. - Completó, mirando la mano dañada de su hijo.

Harry se quedó sorprendido, y fue cuando el hombre atacado, empezó a hablar con voz rara.

\- ¡Hay que meterlo en Azkaban con los suyos! Es un mortífago violento.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con "defender al primo? - Harry preguntó al auror mayor.

\- Nuestro estimado señor Ipkins estaba en un parque con su hija, al mismo parque que el señor Malfoy fue con su primo, Edward Lupin por la tarde. Los dos niños estaban en la caja de arena jugando, cuando Ipkins reconoció al señor Malfoy y el niño y se fue corriendo a alejar a su hija del... - Buscó en sus notas. - "Crío del hombre lobo", porque no le quería cerca de su hija, como la cogió muy rápidamente y de manera brusca, tiró arena a los ojos de Edward. - Dawlish dijo, mirando al hombre con disgusto. - Eso no le gustó al señor Malfoy, aquí presente, que verbalizó muy gráficamente su opinión sobre el señor Ipkins, que en respuesta, empujó al señor Malfoy mientras este sostenía al bebé, mientras su esposa le pedía que no lo hiciera y que se marchasen. Finalmente, el señor Malfoy le dio un golpe en la nariz, según el mismo dice, porque era el golpe o un hechizo, que no lanzaría porque está en libertad condicional.

Mientras oía la historia del auror mayor, Harry miró de Draco, y su mano rojiza, hacia el hombre con la nariz hinchada y sangrienta. Se acercó a Ipkins y lo irguió de la silla por el cuello de la camisa.

\- Eres tan suertudo. Tan malditamente suertudo. - El héroe dijo, con la cara muy cerca del otro. - Porque el bebé que molestabas es mi bebé. Tal vez no hayas escuchado las noticias, pero soy Harry Potter y puedo hacerte la vida un infierno. Si hubiera estado en ese parque, te hubiera hechizado hasta los huesos, seguro que a esta altura estarías bailando con Voldemort en el más allá.

El hombre tragó duro, y Draco pensó que nunca vería el día en que Harry Potter iba a intimidar a alguien que no fuera él, era un poco sexy verlo en modo "soy importante y lo sé".

\- Déjame decirte una cosa. Si intentas demandar al señor Malfoy, tendré que hacer que mi amiga Hermione salga de sus estudios para hablar por él, eso la molestará porque quiere ser Ministra y hay mucho que aprender. Puedo garantizarte que si eso pasa, terminarás acusado de agresión por haber herido los dedos de Draco con tu caradura.

Dawlish soltó una risotada.

\- No es como si yo fuera a hacer la queja, Potter. - El hombre dijo, malicioso. - Malfoy usó los puños, ese tipo de agresión es básicamente nada, no hubo daños permanentes, ni magia involucrada. Sólo les traje porque se estaba montando un alboroto en el parque y el señor Malfoy parecía muy cerca de usar la varita, cosa que volvería el tema en algo mucho más complicado.

Draco bufó, pero no negó el punto.

\- Sólo hazme el favor y sácalos de aquí.

\- Claro, gracias, Dawlish. - Harry dijo, contento, apretando la mano del auror.

\- No me lo agradezcas, le diré al viejo Briggs que seguro te dormiste en sus clases de leyes. - La sonrisa del hombre era pura maldad. - Si me acuerdo bien, eso le pone de tan buen humor.

Harry gimió, esa clase era tortura pura, el profesor era rígido e iba a machacarlo.

\- Gracias, señor, intentaré mejorar. Nos vemos por ahí. - Dijo, simulando una calma que no sentía.

X~x~X

Cuando todos llegaron a la casa de Andrómeda, Narcissa no tardó en sanar los dedos de su hijo y lanzarle una mirada a Harry que haría a Voldemort temblar.

\- Esperaba más de usted, señor Potter. - Dijo, haciéndole encogerse por instinto.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. - Dijo, avergonzado, mirando como Draco sacaba a Teddy de su pecho y le ponía en el suelo. - Soy un idiota prejuicioso.

Draco hizo que sí, le gustó eso.

\- Lo sé, lo merezco. - Reconoció, pero hizo su mejor cara de perro apaleado. - ¿Qué hago para ganar tu perdón? ¿Eso es negociable, cierto?

Narcissa rió, asintiendo.

\- Mi hijo es un chico sencillo, puede comprar su perdón por el precio correcto. - La mujer dijo, guiñándole un ojo. - Vuelvo al hospital, pórtense bien.

Harry cogió a Teddy en brazos, ya que éste se trepaba en sus piernas.

\- ¿Aquél idiota tiró arena en tus ojitos? - Preguntó al bebé, besándole las mejillas. - No te preocupes, llamaré al tío George y Ron, vamos a hacerle algo malo que le hará arrepentirse de ser un estúpido.

\- ¿Venganza, Potter? ¿Justo tú? - Draco preguntó, un poco impresionado.

\- Claro, ¿crees: que lo dejaría solo con ese castigo? - Harry preguntó.

\- Van a imaginar que fui yo. - Draco protestó.

Harry dio una sonrisa malvada.

\- Me vengo y otra persona lleva la culpa. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

Draco estrechó los ojos.

\- Eso sonó muy Slytherin, Potter.

El moreno dio dos pasos hasta que su frente estaba casi tocando la del heredero de los Malfoy.

\- Tal vez nunca lo percibiste, Draco, pero tengo mucho de serpiente en mí. - Dijo, provocando. - ¿Por qué no te juntas conmigo y descubres cuánto?

\- Supongo que alguien necesita evitar que sean cogidos en el acto. - Draco contestó, perdido en aquella mirada verde, lamiendo los labios, dónde sentía la respiración de Potter.

\- Seguro que seremos excelentes juntos. - Harry afirmó, con voz ronca y llena de segundas intenciones, inclinándose, al mismo tiempo que Teddy, olvidado entre ellos, finalmente lograba agarrar la pajarita verde que su primo usaba aquel día. - Teddy no, ¿no ves que el padrino está seduciendo a tu primo? No debes estropear esos momentos.

Draco sacó los deditos de su corbata y se alejó de los dos.

\- No te atrevas, Potter. No estoy disponible.

Harry parpadeó, fingiendo duda.

\- ¿Oh, no? ¿Sabe tu novio que me miras como si fuera el mejor postre del mundo?

\- ¡No te miraba! - Draco protestó, viendo como Potter ponía al bebé en el suelo. - Oh, no, ni lo pienses, sostén al bebé.

Harry dio una sonrisa peligrosa mientras se acercaba al rubio.

\- ¿Ocultándose tras un niño de tan poca edad, Malfoy? - Preguntó, arrinconando a Draco contra una pared.

\- Si él te mantiene mínimamente civilizado y no...

\- Pero es civilizado besar al héroe del día... te debo el beso por salvar a mi ahijado. - Harry dijo, juntando sus labios y sosteniendo la cintura de Draco, atrayéndole hacía él.

Las manos de Draco fueron al pelo rebelde de Potter, sorprendiéndose con lo suave que era. Los dos se perdieron en el beso, saboreando sus lenguas y suspirando mutuamente. Draco aún se encantaba con la habilidad con la lengua de Harry cuando éste le soltó bruscamente al oír la vocecita de Teddy.

\- Potty apesta. - Teddy exclamaba alegremente, riendo al mirar una insignia con la cara de su padrino.

\- ¡No, Teddy! No puedes decir eso. - El moreno pidió, mientras le cogía en brazos y oía a Draco felicitar al niño y reír locamente. - Malfoy, no es chistoso.

\- Te lo mereces. - Draco dijo, riendo de como Teddy repetía una y otra vez la frase. - Por no dejarme llevarlo a mi casa.

Harry miró feo del rubio a su ahijado.

\- Vamos, Teddy. Di hurón, hu-rón. - Harry pidió, con voz desesperada, apuntando hacía el rubio.

Teddy rió y cerrando los ojos, hizo que su pelo se quedara tan platino como el de su primo y sus ojos plateados.

Draco gritó, sorprendido, y los dos se pusieron a conmemorar. Teddy era metamorfamago como su madre, y tan pequeño ya cambiaba.

\- Y me ama más, claro está. - Draco dijo, tirando al niño rubio hacia arriba, riendo libremente.

\- Claro que no, tonto. - Harry dijo, cariñosamente, sintiendo un calor en pecho. Malfoy era muy lindo cuando sonreía, seguro que podría hacerle sonreír así todo el tiempo. - Pero no hay problema, me vengaré de ese desaire, me robaste las primeras palabras y la primera magia de mi ahijado, eso no se queda así.

Por algún motivo, la frase unida a la mirada maliciosa que el moreno le dio, le dieron un escalofrío de anticipación a Draco.

\- Haz tu mejor intento, Potty. - Provocó.

\- Cuenta con eso, hurón. - Harry dijo, acercándose y dándole un topón en los labios.


End file.
